Recently, there has been proposed a camera module having a compound-eye configuration that can simultaneously photograph a subject from a plurality of viewpoints. In the camera module, by image processing of an image group photographed using the compound-eye configuration, a subject distance can be estimated, and a two-dimensional image can be reconstructed by joining images together, and the like. In the camera module, the depth information of a subject can be obtained from a plurality of images from different viewpoints. The camera module performs image processing such as refocusing by utilizing the depth information.
As the compound-eye configuration of the camera module, there has been known, for example, one in which a sub-lens array is provided between an image sensor and a main lens through which light from a subject is taken into an image sensor. The diameter of a sub lens constituting the sub-lens array is so small as approximately 140 μm, for example, and a distance between the sub-lens array and the image sensor is so short as approximately 350 μm, for example. Consequently, a manufacturing error and an installation error of the sub lens, the optical performance of the sub lens, and so on significantly affect the image quality. Thus, to obtain a high-quality image, the problems include reduction in yield of the camera module and increase in a manufacturing cost used for suppressing the manufacturing error and the installation error of the sub lens.